


A Fire Within

by albatross1013



Category: Outlander (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23534320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albatross1013/pseuds/albatross1013
Summary: A little one-shot, missing scene when Jamie learns that Brianna has been raped.
Kudos: 16





	A Fire Within

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fanfic in 15 years. In desperate need of a beta.

"Brianna was raped."

For a split moment, I am blind, numb. Then fear, and a pain so fierce that I feared I would simply die at her words, floods through me like ice. That my child, my sweet daughter, has endured the same agony that has tortured me for years is more than I can bear. 

Claire is still speaking but all I can see is the face of Black Jack Randall hovering over my daughter, his fingers touching her, his body...

"Jamie?" A whisper brings me back to the present.

"No..." Is that my voice? That broken wisp of a sound?

Strong arms wrap around me and I find myself on the ground, my knees aching with the impact. Claire's face is blurry before me and I can't breathe through the pain, the grief, the hate. 

Hate.

Grasping at it like a man drowning, I cling to the hate. The ice turns to fire in my blood and I wrench myself from the floor; Claire's arms springing free of me. "Who? Who did this?" My voice has become a roar. 

"She doesn't know." Claire's eyes are sorrowful and, with a blink, my rage explodes from within.

I run. 

In the woods, I am running wild; running blind. Running because I fear what I may do if I actually lay hands on anything. I run until my legs and lungs are afire yet I keep running, screaming my agony to the sky. 

Collapsing, my body completely depleted, I curl in myself and struggle to breathe, strangling. My daughter. My child. My blessing. All of the sacrifice to keep her safe was all for naught the moment she returned to me. 

I always knew that I cannot bear the pain of my wife, I never imagined how the pain of my daughter would ruin me.


End file.
